


I Kissed A Girl

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Female James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, Morning Cuddles, Restaurant Owner Tony Stark, Starker Week Latina 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Antonia Stark, dueña y encargada de la cocina del famoso restorán de la ciudad, recibe en la puerta de servicio a una tal Petra que con una carta de recomendación envidiable le pide trabajar a su lado. Aunque la nueva empleada no tiene demasiadas pretenciones, quizás termine obteniendo algo mucho más importante que experiencia laboral.Quinto día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompts elegido: Fem! StarkerPor ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre es el de la canción de Katy Perry que pueden escucharla [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAp9BKosZXs).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko (al menos las versiones masculinas). 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

La chef volvió a leer la carta de recomendación que tenía entre sus manos. En realidad, hasta necesitaría leerla tres veces más porque no entendía cómo una niña que aparentaba tener un cuerpo frágil pudo haber sido asistente de chef en el restorán más famoso de la costa contraria.   
—Sí sabes que aquí hacemos las cosas muy diferentes, ¿no?   
—Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.   
Toni la observó. Aunque estuviera nerviosa por estar hablando con la famosa chef internacional Toni Stark, la determinación y la seguridad se desbordaba de su mirada color avellana. Quizá fue eso lo que le llamó la atención de esa muchacha.   
—De acuerdo. Pero no creas que vas a empezar como mi asistente.   
—Oh, no. No estoy esperando eso. Esa carta de recomendación es sólo una formalidad. Quiero conocer el funcionamiento del restorán, y donde usted crea que soy necesaria, allí estaré esperando sus órdenes, chef.   
Su seguridad la hizo sonreír. Toni sintió que esa niña había tocado una fibra sensible.   
—Muy bien, señorita Parker —dijo la chef antes de leer el apellido de la nueva integrante de la cocina en el papel que seguía teniendo en sus manos—, bienvenida a mi restorán. 

* * *

Petra, así era el nombre de la nueva integrante de la cocina, se acostumbró rápido al movimiento del restorán.   
—Es normal teniendo en cuenta de dónde viene —sostuvo Toni mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la pícara mirada de su mejor amiga, Jay Rhodes—. ¿Qué?   
—Te gusta.   
—¿Qué?   
—Esa muchacha, te gusta.   
Toni no podía responder, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo.   
—No sé qué estás diciendo. Además, ¿cuántos años tiene?   
—Algo me dice que, como mínimo, es mayor de edad —respondió Jay, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?  
—¿En qué contexto quieres que le pregunte la edad? Limpia ese enchastre, y otra cosa, ¿cuántos años tienes?   
—Eres inteligente. Sé que encontrarás el momento indicado. 

* * *

Esa noche, Toni decidió regresar al restorán a crear algo nuevo. Además, la caminata le iba a venir bien para bajar el vino. Cuando quiso meter la llave en la cerradura, se dio cuenta que había bebido de más. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió.   
—¿Petra?   
—Señorita Stark…   
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?   
La muchacha no sabía cómo responderle. En realidad, no sabía si su respuesta le molestaría, así que optó por dejarla entrar y que viera por qué se había quedado después de horario en la cocina del restorán. Toni vio un aproximado de diez platos sobre la mesa. Ella los examinó con la mirada y luego agarró una decoración hecha de galleta.   
—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Petra asintió, apenada. Sus manos se frotaban con nerviosismo contra la tela del delantal. Toni notó unas pequeñas quemaduras—. Cuchara —ordenó.   
—Ah… ¡Sí!   
—¿Siempre te quedas hasta tarde? —le preguntó antes de probar el primero de los platillos que Petra había preparado.  
—Sí. Mi compañera de cuarto de levanta temprano, así que no puedo quedarme despierta hasta tarde. En cambio aquí…   
—Aquí eres libre.   
—Algo así —le respondió Petra con una sonrisa.  
—Me recuerdan a mis primeras creaciones —dijo Toni mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara—. Yo era de esas que anotaba todo antes de mezclar. Si vieras mis primeras recetas, son un montón de números tachados y borroneados. Pero era necesario para crear un sabor particular.   
—Un sabor único, ¿verdad?   
Toni asintió.   
—No quiero que este sea un restorán más, ¿sabes? Quiero que los comensales vengan, pero no por mí, quiero que vengan por la comida que preparamos. Quiero que sientan algo más.   
Petra se sintió conmovida. Que una de las chefs conocidas a nivel mundial le hablara a corazón abierto le tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que tuviera tantas cosas en común con ella. De pronto, Petra volvió a sus platillos y, con agarrando un tenedor limpio agarró un poco de un plato y otro poco de otro.   
—Pruebe esto.   
Toni abrió la boca y dejó que el contenido del tenedor quedara atrapado dentro. Mientras iba saboreándolo, sus expresiones fueron mutando hasta que terminó cubriéndose la boca con una mano y haciendo un gesto con la otra.   
—Esto es delicioso. ¿Qué le pusiste?   
Petra se había quedado sin palabras. Las expresiones que Toni le había enseñado… Eso era lo que había estado buscando. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y besó sus labios. Sintió una mezcla entre los sabores del chocolate, la crema de frutillas y el labial carmesí de Toni. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada turbada de su superior. Dio un salto hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza.   
—¡Lo siento mucho!   
Toni por primera vez sintió a esa niña en el lugar, en su vida. Le pareció tierna la forma en que sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Toni se le acercó y le hizo levantar el rostro. A Petra se le dificultaba mirarla a los ojos, ¿cómo podía después de haberse dejado llevar? Toni acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja.   
—Creo que va siendo hora de que lo corte —su oyente la miró de reojo mientras ella examinaba sus puntas—. Hice una promesa.   
—A usted… ¿Le rompieron el corazón?   
Toni miró hacia arriba y arrugó la nariz.   
—Es algo más complicado que eso. Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto —dijo la mujer mientras abría los brazos y señalaba a ambos lados todo el lugar—. Sí, tuve un poco de dinero de mi madre, pero yo era la que se encargaba de limpiar los vidrios en un lugar o de clasificar vegetales en otro. Lo que aprendí, lo aprendí en la práctica —Toni miró a Petra, que la miraba con curiosidad. Luego, tomó una de sus manos y recorrió sus quemaduras con los dedos—. Justo como tú. Desde que llegaste aquí, Petra, has hecho que recuerde todo el camino que hice para llegar donde estoy ahora.   
—Y… ¿Dónde está ahora?  
—No es “dónde”, es “cómo”.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo está ahora?  
—Libre. Estoy libre.   
Petra se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de Toni. Si se ponía pensar, probablemente esa había sido la primera vez que la había visto sonreír con honestidad.   
—Lamento lo que sucedió.   
—¿Qué cosa?  
—El… beso… No debí hacerlo.   
Toni no le dijo nada. Se quedó mirando su rostro y sus mejillas rojas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella. 

* * *

El teléfono interrumpió su sueño. Atendió la llamada de mala gana. Si por ella fuera, lo estaría estrellando contra la pared.  
—¿Diga? Sí, ella habla. ¿Hoy? Hoy —sonrió al sentir una mano traviesa que agarraba su cintura y un pie que se esforzaba por llegar a los suyos—… Hoy no voy a ir. Hazte cargo de todo, ¿sí? Hablamos más tarde —sin darle tiempo a la persona al otro lado de la línea a responder, cortó la llamada, apagó el aparato y dejó que cayera sobre la ropa tirada en el suelo—. A eso llamo yo tener una buena puntería —dijo mientras veía un movimiento bajo las sábanas. Al levantarla, se encontró con la somnolienta mirada de su pareja, a quien le sonrió—. ¿Qué hace ahí abajo, señorita?   
—Estoy cómoda —respondió Petra con una de sus mejillas presionando uno de los pechos de Toni—. Tienes pechos grandes.   
—Sí, sé lo mucho que te gusta eso de mí.  
—Oye, Toni…  
—Dime.   
—No te cortes el cabello —le pidió la muchacha mientras jugueteaba con el largo cabello azabache de Toni.  
—¿Te gusta así?  
Petra la miró. Toni se sonrió al notar que ella tardaba en responderle. Nunca se cansaría de reconocer una nueva expresión en su rostro.  
—En realidad, me gusta todo de ti, pero, me gustaría hacerte un peinado distinto cada día.   
—Es verdad. Tienes buenas manos también para eso. ¿Por qué no levantas una peluquería? Yo me dedicaré a atender a las clientas.   
—Sólo no les sonrías demasiado, ¿quieres? —le pidió su pareja una vez agachó la cabeza para que Toni no viera la expresión de vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos.   
—¿No crees que los clientes estarán insatisfechos?  
—Quiero ser sólo yo la que vea tu sonrisa todos los días.   
Toni tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó a horcajadas de Petra, llevándose la sábana con ella.   
—¿Qué haces?  
—No vamos a ir a trabajar hoy, pero por eso, vas a tener que quedarte todo el día conmigo.   
—No tengo objeción alguna.   
—Esa no es la forma correcta…  
Petra suspiró y sonrió.   
—Sí, chef…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D
> 
> La parte positiva de estar haciendo esta week con las horas contadas *cofparanodecirtardecof* es que puedo cambiar la historia a último momento. Para "mañana" no tengo idea de qué escribir, así que creo que eso va a tardar un poco más de lo normal... En cambio, para el último... Estoy muy emocionada con el prompt del último día. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. 
> 
> Tengo un par de fanarts sobre los que me basé para la imagen de "Toni" y "Petra" (cómo detesto el Petra, perdón a todas las Petras del mundo xD), pero por las dudas, me lo reservo en la memoria del celular. Pero para que se den una idea, para Petra agarren cualquier fanart de Peter e pónganle un poco más de volumen al pelo xD Para mí, ella tiene el mismo pelo que su contraparte masculina, nada más que no se calienta mucho en darle un estilo. Toni, en cambio, tiene el pelo oscuro, lacio, como hasta la altura de los hombros, y siempre hermoso y perfecto, obvio.


End file.
